


AO3 Writers/readers why do you hate Robert Baratheon?

by PEETERTHAGOD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEETERTHAGOD/pseuds/PEETERTHAGOD
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	AO3 Writers/readers why do you hate Robert Baratheon?

As you can tell by the title the question is pretty self-explanatory. As a AO3 reader I’ve noticed over time there are so many ASOIAF/GOT stories on here whether modern or in-universe that really do a full demonized characterization of Robert Baratheon. In the comment section of a lot of these fics a lot of readers seem to enjoy and like them. I understand that Robert was not a good person in any stretch of the imagination but on this site there seems to be a glorification of Rhaegar but a deep seeded hatred of Robert. I genuinely want to know why that is from authors and fellow readers in the comment section


End file.
